Sweet Temptations
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina spends a morning making her famous caramel apples. Gold decides to help. Sort of. Golden Queen AU.


Author's note: Another entry for Golden Queen Week, based on a prompt I was very much looking forward to working with: "Regina and Gold attempt to make caramel apples for Storybrooke's annual Halloween Ball." Suffice to say: I had quite a bit of fun with this one ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sweet Temptations

Aiden woke to the scent of something delicious emanating from Regina's kitchen.

The pawnbroker sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around his waist as he inhaled deeply.

After a second, he recognized the aroma as that of Regina's famous, home-made caramel, which meant only one thing on a fall morning: she was making her signature caramel apples for the upcoming Halloween festivities.

Halloween was a fun time in Storybrooke. The citizens of the town decorated their homes and businesses enthusiastically, and there was also the annual All Hollow's Eve ball, which was what his wife was probably preparing for.

Grinning, Aiden flung the covers of the bed aside and padded on bare feet towards the kitchen, clad solely in silk pajama pants.

The fragrant aroma of apples, caramel and cinnamon grew stronger once he reached the kitchen door, and when he pushed it open, the scent became powerful enough to make his mouth water.

And then he got a good look at his wife, which made his already good-mood increase.

From his vantage point, it appeared as though Regina was wearing nothing more than one of his button-down shirts, but as she turned, he noticed that she was wearing it over a pair of denim shorts and a purple tank-top.

Her feet were bare, and she licked excess caramel off her fingers before standing on tip-toe and stretching in order to reach a large bowl in the cabinet.

The action caused her camisole to ride up and reveal a glimpse of athletic stomach, which prompted Aiden to grin wider and cross his arms over his chest before he spoke: "Need some help love?"

Regina whirled, nearly dropping the bowl she was holding as she let out a surprised shriek.

He chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you dare lie to me Aiden Gold, that's _exactly_ what you intended!"

Aiden smirked and then walked forward, distracting her attention as the sunlight washed over his bare, leanly toned torso.

Before she could scold him further, he gathered her into his arms (taking a moment to place the bowl she still held carefully on the tile counter first) and kissed her soundly.

No matter how frustrated Aiden could make her: one of his amazing kisses seemed to solve _everything_, and this time proved no different.

Sighing against her husband's mouth, Regina relaxed and gave in to the embrace, which deepened significantly as the passion between them ignited.

His elegant fingers came up to tangle in her shoulder-length hair as he punctuated his kisses with playful nips, delighted when she moaned quietly and draped her arms over his shoulders.

Smiling, he maneuvered her so that her back was pressed up against the kitchen counter, his lips straying from hers and trailing over the shape of her jaw as his hands inched up under her shirt.

"You taste delicious…like caramel and cinnamon," he mumbled against her skin.

"Well I've been working all morning," her breath hitched when his fingers discovered her breast. "The apples were such a hit last year that I had to double the recipe to meet demand."

Pulling back slightly, Aiden tucked a loose lock of hair back over her ear with his free hand. "So you really do need some help then?"

She laughed quietly. "I'm afraid so, darling. The ravishing will have to wait till I've dipped and coated all of those." She gestured at the many bags of apples that were waiting on the kitchen table.

He leaned in and stole another quick kiss before stating: "Just tell me what you need me to do."

With Aiden's help, the apples were done in half the time it would normally take.

Regina smiled in satisfaction as she surveyed their handiwork, which was laid out over rows and rows of wax paper.

Her husband circled his arms around her waist and tugged her back against him, pressing a light kiss to the side of her neck. "Look at that…finished before lunch."

"Yes, look at that," she murmured, biting back a moan when his mouth started to drift down.

He bit lightly at the junction of her shoulder, nuzzling there and then bringing his lips right-up against her ear. "I believe you mentioned something about a ravishing, earlier?"

Regina smirked and twisted around to face him. "Nothing gets past you, now, does it?"

Aiden shook his head, a brilliant smile illuminating his handsome face as he leaned in and brushed his mouth against hers. "Not when it involves the prospect of making love to you, no."

She laughed, and then drew him forward for an ardent kiss to show him that she fully intended to take him up on his offer.

The End


End file.
